


The Misconception and Conception

by SlytherinsPurpleHat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dark isn't so dark, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good Tom Riddle, I couldn't find a Fic that I wanted so I wrote one myself, M/M, Mpreg, Ron Weasley Being an Idiot, Smut, besides Bellatrix, harry switches sides, she's a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsPurpleHat/pseuds/SlytherinsPurpleHat
Summary: After the death of Sirius, Harry escapes to a club one night under the disguise of Hayden Black where he meets and has a one-night stand with Marvolo Gaunt, otherwise known as Tom Riddle. Harry after a month and a bit, suddenly is getting sick every morning, Molly Weasley trying her best to look after a sick Harry, finally asks Poppy for some help. The results shocked the two women and, Harry knows exactly what he has to do to ensure the safety of his baby.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 11
Kudos: 116





	The Misconception and Conception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my new fic that has been brewing in my head. If the money being spent doesn't really seem accurate, well inflation, I did do research, and I've never been to the U.K so don't blame me.  
> Disclaimer, the Harry Potter series does not belong to me.  
> I have read over this chapter and hopefully caught all my mistakes.

After the death of Sirius Harry was shipped off to go and live with his aunt and uncle for the Summer. The Dursleys left him alone for most of the holiday, to Harry’s relief. He wasn’t up to dealing with them. It was about two weeks into the holiday when Petunia took him with to a new shopping mall that had recently opened up. She dragged him around to all the new boutiques and had made him carry all her shopping bags. Despite Petunia’s attitude towards Harry, she felt bad for the boy, but just a little bit, so she took him into one of the cheaper clothing stores and allowed him to spend the 30 pounds she gave him. She then left him to his own business, having a bite to eat at a little café near the store.

Harry was shocked that his aunt had given him some money, the 30 pounds she had given him was nothing compared to the amount she had already spent. She had never done anything like this for him, but he wasn’t going to look at a gifted horse in the mouth. Harry walked around the store for a while, not really interested in anything, but he wasn’t really interested in anything these days, especially not after Sirius’s death. The only thing he might want to do is get wasted, and perhaps get laid for the first time. He had heard from a few of the boys in the older years taking about sleeping with some of the girls, or guys, depending on who you asked. Harry was interested, he didn’t care if was a guy or girl that he did it with, he honestly didn’t really care. He just wanted some love, no matter which gender it came from.

Harry with a goal of going out to a club in the next few nights, searched around the store for some clothing that would most likely fit a club, or make him look good. Harry found some blank jeans that were on the tight side, but not uncomfortably tight. He also found a few nice button-up shirts, a black and green one. He found a pair of decent trainers, that were cheap. He wasn't completely satisfied with his picks, so he went into the women’s section, making sure no one saw him. Harry looked around a little before he picked out a white tube-top shirt. He also found an oversized green and purple sweater with some logo on the front. Harry was starting to bless his aunt for giving him 30 pounds and bring him to a cheap store. He didn’t know how humiliated he would have felt if his aunt had dropped him off in an awfully expensive store with only 30 pounds.

Having paid for the items and with a tiny bit of change to spare, he headed out of the store. He spotted Petunia sitting at a café nearby and gave her the change when he reached her. Harry half expected her to throw away his clothes, but she just smiled at him and gave him a bottle of water and a wrapped sandwich. He was shocked, to say the least. He didn’t know why Petunia was acting so kind towards him, sure she had never really been abusive towards him, she normally just shouted at him, besides that one time with a frying pan, she hadn’t been too abusive towards him. Unlike his Uncle who had often hit him with a belt and had allowed Dudley to play his game of Harry Hunting, or even withheld food from him. Honestly, He thought he could have had it a lot worse, sure he probably won’t ever know the love between a from family as a child. Even with the Weasleys saying he was a part of their family. He still didn’t feel like he was apart of their family, no matter how many times they said he was. He hadn’t known Sirius for that long and had felt some love towards Sirius, but they were never able to be a family.

Harry had spent the rest of the day planning on how to sneak out of the house, and how to sneak into a club without having an ID or even being old enough. He knew that Mundungus Fletcher would be watching the house over the weekend, as he did every other weekend, which meant he could sneak out that Friday night and not have to be worried about getting back early the next day. He planed on sneaking out under the invisibility cloak, then heading towards a popular club he had learnt about through posters on lampposts. He would then sneak into the club under the cloak, then find a private area to take it off, and then thoroughly enjoy himself. Harry had even begun to plan his outfit, in the passing days. He knew that he would be wearing the jeans, but he couldn’t decide between the oversized sweater or a button-up. Harry eventually went with the white tube-top, that stopped above his bellybutton, he felt quite good in it, and thought about getting some more shirts from the women's section. He looked good, his frame was thin and slightly muscular from planning quidditch and not really being feed over summers. Harry honestly thought he looked quite effeminate in the outfit. He also decided to wear the green button-up over the tube-top and would leave it open. With everything planned, all Harry had to do was wait, and try to pinch some money from somewhere in the house and wait for Friday.

Over the next few days, Harry was able to find, just under, 45 pounds throughout the house. If it had been between couch cushions when his aunt was out of the room, or money in pockets when he washed the clothes. Most of it had come from Dudley, he didn’t know about the importance of money, seeing how his parents spoilt him, but it worked out in Harry’s favour. He was a bit nervous though, he felt that at any minute someone would say something about missing money, he wasn’t one to steal, he never had, not even from the Dursleys. He was even worried about someone recognising him or his name, at the club. So, he had come up with a fake name, Hayden Black. It was close enough to his real name. Harry looked to the spot in the garden where the order member would usually watch, the shifts were changing soon. Tonks should be on duty right now, so he had to be careful that whenever she did see him, he wasn’t being suspicious. Harry saw the shimmer of charms going down and then up, and knew that they had just changed over. All Harry had to do was to get ready and what for the night to fall.

By the time 8 pm hit, both Vernon and Petunia were in bed. Dudley was in his room, probably playing video games, but he wouldn’t be coming out any time soon. Harry quickly got dressed and went and brushed his teeth. Having a brief thought of growing out his hair. He grabbed his cloak and headed downstairs, he slipped out the front door, the least visible exit from Fletcher’s viewpoint. Harry silently walked past his house and the next two, before he picked up his pace. Harry walked about 3 blocks before he saw a taxi in sight. He climbed in and took a 10-minute drive to the club before climbing out near the entrance. Harry walked into a nearby alley, pulled the cloak over himself and headed for the club. He slipped in beside a group of people as they entered the club. Harry looked around the club for a bit, taking in the placement of the bar, as well as the mass of the dance floor. He spotted the sign for the toilet, before he slipped into them, found an empty stall and he took his cloak off. Harry hadn’t thought of what to do with the cloak, but lucky he had brought his wizarding money pouch, he never went anywhere without it, and with the enchantments placed on it, he should be able to easily store his cloak in there.

Harry marched out the toilets, his goal of getting drunk, and laid, in mind. He headed towards the bar, ordering something that was on the special’s menu, and settled in for the night. He saw the hungry and lustful looks he was getting from men and some women around the club. But none so far spiked any interest in him. Maybe drinking more would help fix that. He downed his drink in hand, turned around and ordered a few shots. He had already drowned one when he felt an arm wrap around his waist and a warm breath at his neck. He grinned picking up his next shot, ignoring the burn it left in his throat, before turning around. Harry was staring into deep hazelnut-coloured eyes, which had plump lips with a matching smirk attached to the face of an incredibly attractive male standing in front of him.

“Hello there beautiful. What’s your name?” The tall and handsome man asked.

“It’s Hayden Black, but everyone calls me Harry. What’s your name?”

“What a lovely name Harry, mines Marvolo Gaunt.” Harry’s eyes shinned with a hint of recognition but passed just as quickly as it appeared. Meanwhile, Marvolo, or rather Tom, knew exactly who was in front of him, but even he could have some fun now and then. “Care to dance with me?”

“I don’t know if I’ll be any good.” Tom chuckled at the boy in front of him.

“Just follow my lead and you will be fine.” If Harry wanted to land up with someone in bed tonight, he wasn’t going to say no to this handsome man. He was pulled out of his seat, before briefly pulling out the grip, turned around, downing his lost shot, and following the man to the dance floor, who was smirking at him. They were standing in the middle of the dance floor when Tom pulled Harry to his back. Harry’s back was flush against the man's chest and could feel his face warming up with a blush. Marvolo started moving his hips against his, he followed along with the movement, and would push back against him every now and the then. Harry could feel the man starting to get hard behind him, and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t either. Marvolo pulled him even closer and latched his mouth onto his neck. He moaned out at that and started grinding against him. Harry soon found his head being pulled back and Marvolo’s lips connecting with his. The kiss was harsh and full of lust. Harry soon found a tongue dancing along with his when he moaned against the kiss.

“Want to get of this place?” Harry groaned at the loss of lips on his but agreed when the sentence finally made sense in his head. Tom guided him out of the club and called a taxi. On the drive to Tom’s London flat, Harry found a hand on the crotch of his jeans that didn’t belong to him. He watched as the hand unzipped him and disappeared into the fold before it grabbed his member and started to rub it. Harry was in bliss and so close when the taxi stopped. The hand was removed and Harry was being hauled out of the taxi. The two very quickly got into the elevator, where heavy kisses where being pressed along open mouths and against each other’s visible skin. The elevator opened with a ding and the two tumbled up to the door of Tom's apartment. Harry was pressed up against it, as the other man fumbled to find the keys. Tom got irritated with himself, and just magicked the door open, while Harry thought he had done it. Nevertheless, the door was kicked open and shut as the moved through it. Harry was lifted by the arms around his waist, his legs curled around the frame in front of him, as it carried him off somewhere. being pushed up against a wall every so often.

Harry was soon dropped onto a soft surface that he assumed was Marvolo’s bed before the man started to take both their shoes and socks off. Once that task was out of the way, he climbed back on top of Harry. Their hands roamed each other’s bodies and soon Harry was unbuttoning Marvolo’s shirt as he moaned at the man sucking his neck. He eventually succeeded in the task before pushing the man’s shirt off. He pushed the man back and got a groan in response, but Marvolo complied with his request anyway. Harry quickly took off the loose button-up and pulled off the tube-top he was wearing. Marvolo soon latched onto his neck again before his head slid down further and took a lick at one of Harry's nipples. Harry gasped out and grabbed the man’s hair at his chest. Harry could feel himself close to coming, and he hadn’t even been touched yet. Marvolo moved onto his other nipple as the other one was starting to get sensitive, but the man’s hand found the already sucked one and started to play with it.

“M-Mar-volo, Please… I need you.” He looked up at Harry, seeing the want and need to be touched. He quickly got rid of the rest of their clothing, struggling when Harry’s stiff member got stuck on his jeans. The two were now lying naked atop each other. Tom kissed down Harry's chest, stopping to lick at his bellybutton before his mouth was kissing the erect member in front of his face. He took it into his mouth in one movement and it didn’t take much for Harry to come down his throat. Tom moved up to kiss Harry on the lips, licking Harry’s semen off his lips on the way up. They kissed passionately, filled with tongue tango, before Tom started to feel Harry harden against him again. This time he reached into the draw of the side-table and pulled out a bottle of lube. He slicked up his fingers before gently entering the first one into Harry’s hole. Tom was sure that Harry was a virgin, and despite him meaning to be his enemy, he couldn’t help but want to make the experience good and memorable for the boy. Tom took his time opening the boy, as he withered and moaned beneath him. Oh, how he wished the Great Dumbledore could see his precious Golden Boy now. 

By the time he got his third figure in, Harry was a mess below him, he was practically fucking himself on his figures alone. Tom withdrew them and placed the head of his shaft at Harry’s entrance. He knew the boy was still underage, but not for much longer. That train of thought stopped him for a while before it was broken by Harry calling out to him.

“Marvolo... Please I need you.” Harry gasped out, he wanted Marvolo inside him right now, he wanted to forget his own name as the other man thrust into him. Tom slipped in him slowly, the passage tight despite being stretched out. He felt the warm walls enclose around him, and it took all his energy to not start moving. He was watching Harry closely, and when the boy nodded his head, he started moving. They were both lost in a wave of pleasure. Harry was meeting Tom’s thrusts, and Tom was hitting his pleasure point each and every time. Tom reached down to capture Harry’s lips with his, their tongues exploring each other. Harry wrapped his arms around Tom’s neck and threaded his hands into his hear. Tom moved away from Harry’s mouth and left open kiss along his body. He again attached himself to Harry’s nipples while he started to pick up his pace. Magic was building up in the air around them, they were both close to coming. Harry was a moaning mess and shouted out 'Marvolo' as he came, his hole tightening around Thim, and thrust twice more, before he felt his own liquid pouring out of him and filling Harry.

He caught himself from falling over and lay breathless above the other, all that could be heard was their deep breathing, as they tried to catch their breaths. Tom pulled out of Harry, and rolled onto his side, he pulled Harry on top of his chest, not caring about the mess between them. Harry snuggled into the man’s chest, blissed out from the new experience. They both drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms. Tom couldn’t wait to tell Harry in the morning who he really was and that he knew who he was all along. Magic, meanwhile, filled the air. It danced around the two of them, the two different magics mixed together. A soft lavender colour formed before it settled atop of Harry’s stomach, it slowly seeped in, going unnoticed by either of the occupants of the room. The only witness to this rare event being magic herself. The two slept on, Harry only feeling a slight tingle in his stomach, and pulled himself closer into the arms around him. Soon everything would be set right in the world.

\-----------------------------------------------

Harry woke up to lying on someone and fingers slowly being thread through his hair. He looked up to be met with the same deep hazelnut-eyes from last night. There was a smirk attached to those lips that wasn’t going away. Harry was rolled over and had lips were pressed against his.

“Tell me, Harry, do you know who I am?” Tom asked, breaking the kiss.

“Marvolo Gaunt?” Harry asked unsure of himself.

“Yes, and no.” Harry gave him a questioning look. “You see Marvolo is my middle name, and Gaunt is my mother’s maiden name.” Harry was looking at him to go on. “I also know who you are Harry Potter. Imagine my luck, the one night I come I out to take a break from my followers, there sitting at the bar, is the one prophesied to defeat me.” Tom waited smugly, for Harry’s brain to catch up.

“Tom?” Harry asked not knowing what to think, surely if this were Tom Riddle, Voldemort of all people, the man would have just killed him on the spot.

“Yes Harry, it’s me.” Harry’s face was basically a question mark. Tom was still hovering above him, so he lent down to kiss over the marks that were already forming on the boy’s neck.

“Why haven’t you killed me yet then?” Barely holding back his whimper as his neck was attacked.

“Why must everything be about death! I’m not as horrible as the old coot makes me out to be.” Tom said while he paused his ravishing on the body below.

“What do mean?” Harry moaned out the last part as Tom caught his nipple between his teeth.

“You see Harry, I wasn’t always insane, there were some unforeseen circumstances of splitting my soul. However, over the last year, I’ve been collecting them again and finding anything that could help me. Low and behold, there was a ritual that could make me whole, despite me missing the largest part of my split soul. Quite a nasty thing you did to my diary. All in all, I’m not out to murder everyone that opposes me, and would rather do things more in a legal way, well when I can. And most importantly you aren’t number one on my hit list, that’s old Dumbledore.”

“But what about everything we have been fighting for!” Tom fell onto his side again, knowing this was going to take a while before he had any chance of getting any from Harry, at least until the spoke.

“Would you rather have this conversation over breakfast? Because I am rather famished.”

“Sure, I could eat.” Tom got out of bed, pulling Harry out of bed along with him, stealing a kiss from him at the same time. Harry blushed as he realised they were both naked, despite their activities of the previous night. Tom chuckled at him before he walked into the bathroom and grabbed a robe for both of them. He led Harry into the kitchen area. Harry moved to sit at the breakfast bar, while Tom moved around the kitchen to gather different ingredients. Magic followed from him and the food was being chopped, and pans were being heated. Tom played a symphony with all the food in the air. Harry sat there amazed, here was this supposed Dark Lord cooking breakfast for the two of them. There was no ordering of a house-elf around, and he had even been pleasant towards him. Harry was stuck in his mind, about what to think of the current situation, he guessed all he could do was wait, for whatever Tom had to say.

“Don’t look at me like that Harry, I am human, and have felt the struggles of not having money. There also wouldn’t be much point in having a hide-away home if I had people to look after my every need. At the manor that is another case though, especially since there are people who have tendencies to go insane when things don’t go their way.”

“Are you talking about Bellatrix?”

“Yes, she really doesn’t how to take no for an answer, and good old torture doesn’t work on her. She just can’t seem to get that I don’t like what is between her legs.” Harry chuckled at him. Tom finished up the food and dished out two plates full of a stuffed omelette with bacon on the side.

“Thank you!”

“No problem.” Tom sat down next to Harry. They ate in silence while and when they finished eating Tom spelled the dishes into the sink which washed themselves. Harry sat there, feeling like a buzz was washing through him, he had so many things he wanted to ask. He didn’t know how to ask or even where to start. “Harry, let me tell you my story, then you can ask questions.”

“Okay, I’ll listen, although it’s probably going to leave me with more questions.”

“That’s okay, it doesn’t hurt to have questions. I don’t know how much the old coot has told you, so let me tell you the truth from my side. I grew up in an orphanage, an outcast, a freak. All because, whenever someone hurt me, they themselves would land up with the same injuries as I had. I could also speak to snakes, was labelled the devil's spawn because of it. Then in 1938, Dumbledore walks into my room at the orphanage and tells me that I’m special, that I can do magic. He tells me I need to stop hurting people. When he learnt that I can speak to snakes, his attitude towards me completely changed. I was no longer a child in need of saving, but an evil and dark wizard. An eleven-year-old child, who never felt any love, was still a freak amongst his fellow wizards. I went to Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin. I was labelled a mudblood because I didn’t know who my parents were and every summer I was sent back to the orphanage. I spent the summers living through the height of World War Two, the fear of air raids a constant reminder of how fragile we humans are. Every year I begged to stay behind, Headmaster Dippet would agree to me staying at the school, but Dumbledore would make him change his mind just before the holidays started.

"So, I started to research my background, found out my mother came from the pure-blooded family of the Gaunts but threw that all away for muggle that didn’t even love her. I found that I was the Slytherin heir and my house started to respect me, but Dumbledore started to fear me. I was just a boy that needed some care and attention, but I was denied it. I must admit that some things I did were unsavoury or uncalled for. If I only I had been given the time of day. You probably know that I opened the Chamber of Secrets, but I never meant to kill Myrtle, she was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. It at least got Hagrid out of the school and all his dangerous pets went with him.

"After finishing at Hogwarts, with O’s in each subject, I went on to work at Borgin and Burkes for a while. I wanted to teach DADA at Hogwarts, but Dumbledore denied me, I wanted to spread my knowledge to those seeking it, but he thought me insane and too dark for the job. So, I simply cursed the spot, a little juvenile I must admit. I then looked for a job within the ministry. I wanted to change things, bring back the old wizarding traditions and holidays that had been traded with the muggle ones. All because they would rather celebrate their own religious ones than learn the ones of their new world. I wanted to make all magical creatures equal, vampires, werewolves, all of them, but even to this day, their rights are getting less and less with each passing law. I had even thought of bringing Muggle-born children into our world earlier, so they could learn our ways. Setting up a magical orphanage and rescuing abused magical children from their homes. But every time I tried to step my foot in politics, Dumbledore would be their stopping me, despite my followers backing me up.

"I turned to the dark arts again, I had already made one Horcrux, it hadn’t been my intention. I had wanted to just run-through the ritual, for knowledge purposes, but as I said, Myrtle was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I went around the world researching different magics. I may have started to go insane around this time, as I started purposely splitting my soul. This was when I threw away my birth name and fully became Lord Voldemort. I returned to Britain after how many years I know not, I was told half a prophecy of someone destined to defeat me, so I hunted them down before they could strike first. This however failed and I was ripped from my deformed body of a snake and was stuck in spirit form. The rest you know up, until the graveyard. I was back, but I still had my deformed body. I also saw that my followers feared me, more than trusted myself and my goals. This struck me and got me to think of what I really wanted to achieve. So, I spent the last year searching and research until I found a ritual. It would require all split pieces of my soul to be put together again. This ritual took place just two days after the battle in the Ministry. I must say, I still wasn’t half right in mind during the past year, and I do regret the pain I caused you, it wasn't needed in any way. I do want to try things the legal way. Now that I have my mind back. However, some of my followers may risk that dream of mine. That is my story, for the most part.” 

Tom had spoken for a long time, all while Harry sat there, amazed and confused as he was told Tom’s story. Harry didn’t know what to think, he had been led to believe that Tom had been born evil. That he was only here to cause chaos and mayhem. No one was born evil. He could have become evil from his upbringing alone, but instead, he had made friends along the way. Tom hadn’t, he had been lonely his whole life, only having followers, there was no one he could confide in. Harry was sure he would have turned out like Tom if he hadn’t have made friends.

“Harry?” Tom called out to the boy that was clearly lost in his own thoughts.

“Hmm?” Harry looked at him. “Oh, sorry, I just don’t know what to say, I-I just think… I easily could have turned out like you, if I hadn’t made friends. My first ever friend was Ron Weasley before then I had never had any friends, I was a freak in my own household. It’s not too bad anymore, we mostly ignore each other, but still! If I had never been shown that love between friends, I doubt I would be like I am right now”

“I see we have more in common then we thought.” Tom said standing up, filled with lust and desire for Harry. He walked behind Harry and swilled the boy’s chair around, catching his lips in a heart-searing kiss. Harry melted in Tom’s embraced. The two danced the horizontal tango one more time before Tom released Harry from his home. He gave Harry one of his own shirts, knowing what Muggles would have to say about him if he wore his clothes from the previous night. He also gave Harry a charmed name card, told him to say his name in the snake’s tongue, and Harry would be taken to the bedroom of his apartment. If he ever wanted to have a good time with him again. Tom led him downstairs before he caught a taxi for him and paid for the trip home for Harry. Harry got out a block away from the Dursley’s house. He walked the rest of the way uncovered. He was met at the door by an angry uncle, demanding where he had been. Harry simply told him it was wizarding stuff. And that shut that man up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the story, I might not update this one as frequently as my other story, as I rather focus on that one first. Also, if the length of this chapter is anything to go by, it will take me a while to write each chapter for this story.  
> Please tell me what you thought. It was my first time writing a somewhat smut scene, so it might be cringe.


End file.
